El chico del pan, mas la chica en llamas igual a pan tostado
by ale1dulce
Summary: Peeta y Katniss son asignados a un proyecto del colegio como un equipo, esta podría ser la oportunidad para que el chico del pan se atreva a hablarle a la chica en llamas, la chica de sus sueños. Podría ser que el se gane su corazón. Desgraciadamente los juegos existen y podrían arruinar sus planes.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1.

Pov Peeta.

Primer día del año escolar, me levanto lo más temprano posible y me ducho y aseo lo mejor que puedo, hoy por fin la volveré a ver, ese pensamiento me saca una enorme sonrisa. Katniss, la hermosa, inteligente, testaruda y valiente chica de la veta con piel aceitunada, cabello negro y lacio siempre recogido en una trenza y los más perfectos ojos grises del mundo; al fin la volveré a ver.

No la eh podido ver en estas vacaciones a excepción de cuando su pequeña y rubia hermana la arrastra a ver los pasteles que yo mismo decoro- los decoro lo mejor que puedo y en algunas ocasiones creo que la eh logrado impresionar cada vez que sucede eso me voy a mi cama con una enorme sonrisa- y cuando le vende ardillas a mi padre – siempre me escondo entre las sombras de la escalera sin moverme ni un centímetro y la veo hacer la venta. Nunca me eh atrevido a hablarle - aunque hubo una pequeña ocasión en la que tuvimos contacto, cuando le lance aquel pan quemado debajo de la lluvia -, que suerte tiene su amigo Gale, el pasa todo su tiempo con ella y aun así no lo valora en lo más mínimo, no se percata de lo valioso que es ese tiempo con ella, bueno, se nota que la quiere, que siente algo por ella, pero eso no le impide ir y besar a otras, supongo que cree que tiene asegurada a Katniss y que no importa lo que haga ella se quedara con el ¡que idiota más grande!– bueno, yo creo que eso es lo que él piensa-. Yo daría lo que fuera por pasar al menos un día junto a ella, el poder verla sonreír, el hacerla sonreír. Daria lo que fuera porque fuera mía. Mía y solo mia.

Bajo al comedor y me percato que mi madre no está – oh! lo recuerdo es lunes, debió de salir a la plaza a comprar los ingredientes no pesados para preparar el pan, después del colegio tendré que ir a recoger por ella los pesados sacos de harina– después de ayudar a mi padre a preparar el desayuno me siento en una antigua y gastada silla de madera y comienzo a desayunar.

-buenos días peet ¿por qué esa sonrisa de idiota? – Se burla mi hermano mayor Scone sacudiendo mi cabello, y después sentándose frente a mí al otro lado de la mesa y comenzando a desayunar - ¿acaso me olvide de alguna fecha especial?

-¿lo olvidaste? Hoy verá a Katniss… apuesto a que llevaba contando los días en el calendario para poderla ver- dice mi otro hermano, el mayor de todos y pronuncia su nombre cantarinamente burlándose de mí y recargándose en la estufa que está apagada, toma un trozo que no esta tan rancio de pan y agrega – sabes, deberías de atreverte a hablarle tienes tres semanas o yo mismo iré a su casa y le diré todo lo que sientes por ella y de paso… la invitare a salir. ¿Te parece la idea?

- muy gracioso Roti – le digo entre dientes, permitiéndome una sonrisa ya que el odia que use su verdadero nombre, siempre le decimos Roy. Me levanto de la mesa y tomo mi cuaderno y lápiz del sillón.

-ya me las pagaras Mellark, pero tienes tres semanas, tick tock el tiempo está corriendo todos deben elegir, o se lo diré, ¡es enserio! - salgo de la cocina sin mirarlo y hago un gesto con mi mano restándole importancia. Aunque conociendo a mi hermano creo que si es capaz de hacerlo, pero no creo poder reunir el valor necesario, es decir lograr acercarme a ella y hablarle necesitaría algún pretexto.

-los veo al rato – digo y me dirijo a la escuela.

En cuanto llego una rubia se lanza a mis brazos. Delly.

-ahhh Peeta hace tanto Que no te veía ¡tenemos tanto de que hablar! – chilla ella prácticamente saltando, Delly mi mejor amiga, me apoya tanto, le agrada todo el mundo y habla con todos, no es para nada tímida, ambos caminamos por el pasillo mientras todos me saludan; siempre eh sido algo así como el más popular pero no me importa que me conozcan todos, solo quiero que Katniss sepa de mi existencia – estas más alto y fuerte y sabes escuche que habrá nuevos proyectos en este año y en dos semanas cumpliré dieciséis años, ¡estoy tan emocionada! Sabes el otro día creo que ella te miro…

¡Espera! ¡Que! ¿Ella me miro? Escuche bien. Me detengo y jalo a Delly para que deje de caminar - ¿Qué dijiste? – le pregunto esperanzado interrumpiendola.

-Que en dos meses van a hacer un baile por primera vez en el colegio y que…

-no, eso no – digo exasperado – sabes a lo que me refiero.

-claro que lo sé, pero es tan divertido el verte así, y quería asegurarme de que me estabas escuchando, ya que a veces creo que…

-Delly – digo seriamente.

-bien, el otro día ella iba caminando en la plaza – me comienza a relatar – yo estaba sentada en la fuente y entonces tu hermano grito "Peeta deja de verla y ponte a cargar esos sacos de harina" apartaste la mirada de ella y bueno después ella volteo a verte y… te vio por unos quince segundos. Después llego su amigo Gale y se fue con él. Eso es todo.

No lo puedo creer ella reconoció mi nombre y puede que sospechara que la estaba viendo a ella.

Las clases comienzan normalmente, en historia el maestro Grey nos avisa que habrá un baile en dos meses, es seguro que ella no irá pero me permito imaginarme a mi bailando con ella un lento, su cabello suelto y ella con un simple vestido como los que usa Delly o Magde – la hija del alcalde – y con una hermosa sonrisa dirigida a mí. Como me encantaría estar con ella.

El resto del día es tedioso y aburrido aunque lo paso con mis amigos estoy algo ausente, como siempre, observándola. En la última hora tenemos formación cívica y ética. El profesor Stwart nos aplica un examen sobre conocimientos previos, las respuestas son fáciles igual que la materia; siempre hay que responder sobre lo maravilloso que es el capitolio y la justicia con la que nos trata el perfecto gobierno, blablablá, aunque sea una total mentira. Katniss es la primera en terminar y entrega su examen, como estoy en la primera fila puedo escuchar su conversación con el profesor.

-Por favor tengo que salir temprano, mi hermana está enferma – le ruega Katniss, en su voz claramente se escucha la preocupación y desesperación por llegar a su hogar.

-podrá irse dentro de quince minutos cuando haya dado instrucciones para un proyecto – explica pacientemente el profesor.

- bien – resopla ella y regresa miserablemente a su lugar.

Termino rápidamente mi examen y en menos de cinco minutos todos lo han entregado. El profesor se levanta de su asiento y dice:

-bien niños este año comenzaremos un proyecto con duración de seis meses en el que relataran sus vidas y la de su compañero y las cosas que tienen en común, yo escogeré las vinas – aclara rápidamente, y guarda silencio hasta que todos han dejado de protestar – el objetivo es conocer nuevas personas y conocer los pensamientos y similitudes de su compañero. Para este proyecto será necesario que se conozcan completamente y que pasen juntos mínimo una hora al día. Un mínimo de treinta cuartillas. Bien las vinas serán así.

Collins y Lightwood.

Berry y Hudson.

Kyle y Roberts.

Mellark y Everdeen.

Espera !que! ah dicho estoy con Katniss. Eso significa que pasare mínimo una hora con ella a diario durante los siguientes seis meses. Esto no podría ser mejor, es justo el pretexto que buscaba para poder hablarle. ¡Es perfecto!

Cuando termina de decir los equipos Katniss se levanta rápido de su banco y sale corriendo, seguramente a ver a Prim , pero me sorprendo cuando me doy cuenta que dejo una nota sobre mi banco antes de escapar.

Peeta, tengo que hacer algo importante, lo siento, hablamos mañana una hora antes de entrar a clases, te espero en el árbol que esta junto a la entrada.

Katniss.

Una gran sonrisa surge en mi rostro, mañana podre hablar con Katniss. Cuando salgo del salón me percato de que el profesor me guiña un ojo. ¿Acaso todo el distrito doce sabe que amo a Katniss? Bueno, de todas maneras se lo agradezco plenamente, ya mañana le agradeceré con un trozo de pan o algo.

Guardo la nota de Katniss en mi bolsillo, su caligrafía es rápida y hermosa me llevo el papel a mi nariz y despide un ligero aroma a bosque y madera de arco.

Este fue el mejor día del año.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.

"Hoy al fin hablare con Katniss" es mi primer pensamiento el día. Me despierto varias horas más temprano y salgo corriendo de la casa una hora y media más pronto que un día normal, desayuné apresuradamente y antes de salir me aseguro de llevar una libreta y lápiz para comenzar el trabajo. No puedo creer que al fin podré hablarle, ¡al fin podre hablar con Katniss! en cuanto estoy a unos minutos de la escuela la emoción y adrenalina se desvanecen y la ansiedad y nerviosismo se hacen presentes, tanto que comienzo a temblar y no me queda más remedio que sentarme a la sombra del árbol para poderme tranquilizar. No puedo dejar de preguntarme: ¿Qué le diré? ¿Le agradaré? ¿Qué pasará? Estoy muy nervioso, pero, anoche antes de dormir hice un plan, seré amable con ella y entre los días que tendremos que trabajar juntos para el proyecto intentare ser su amigo y ganarme su confianza y tal vez luego intentar que sea mi novia. Espero que si venga, espero que llegue a tiempo.

Pasan los minutos y comienzo a adormecerme con la suave brisa del viento; a pesar de que lucho por no quedarme dormido, lo hago. Alguien sacude mi hombro insistentemente, aun sin abrir los ojos, alejo la mano de mi hombro.

-Peeta despierta, tenemos que hacer el trabajo- dice la voz más hermosa que eh escuchado en mi vida, se escucha seria y demasiado formal, como siempre habla con las demás personas que no sean su hermanita o el idiota de Gale, pero aun así la voz más hermosa del mundo – despierta.

Abro lentamente los ojos permitiéndome apreciarla. Esta sentada a medio metro de mí, me mira con el seño ligeramente fruncido pero a la vez me ve curiosa, me pregunto que pensara de mí, o al menos que estará pasando por su cabeza en estos momentos, que daría por que ella confiara en mí y me dijera todo lo que piensa de mí.

-bien ¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer para el proyecto? – pregunta abriendo su libreta y mirándome interrogativamente. Es obvio que preferiría estar en otro lugar que no fuera aquí.

-mmm… el profesor Stwart dijo que… el objetivo era relatar nuestras vidas y conocer a nuestro compañero y bueno… encontrar las similitudes de nuestras vidas con las del otro quiere entablar una relación de amistad y confianza, supongo – le explico mientras busco los apuntes en mi libreta y noto que me observa fijamente, pero, en cuanto encuentro los apuntes y levanto la mirada, ella voltea hacia otra parte.

-no me mal entiendas Peeta – me dice rehuyendo mi mirada después de unos minutos de silencio – pero…, no quiero que me conozcas, no es nada personal, de hecho no me gusta que me conozca la gente, no soy muy social y es solo que… soy algo…

-¿Reservada? – le ayudo a completar, luce algo incomoda.

-si – suspira durante varios segundos – y no es que crea que le contaras a todos mi vida y mis pensamientos, dudo que tú seas así, pero, al final del semestre de este proyecto el profesor lo leerá y no quiero que el profesor conozca cada aspecto de mi vida.

Le doy una pequeña sonrisa y digo: - tranquila yo no le diré a nadie lo que me digas y si solo quieres escribir cosas triviales o no tan personales te comprendo, además no es necesario que narres toda tu vida y secretos, el profesor solo quiere que nos conozcamos no que me convierta en tu diario.

No dice nada, solo me mira como estudiándome. Supongo que está decidiendo si confiar en mí, después me ve a los ojos por un par de minutos y resopla haciendo que uno de sus oscuros mechones de cabello se sacuda y levante en el aire.

-bien, intentare esforzarme para el trabajo, pero no te prometo nada.

- bien – digo permitiéndome una pequeña sonrisa – así que… ¿te parece si hacemos una lista de gustos y cosas así? – le pregunto.

-está bien - muerde su labio inferior, imagino que lo hace por nerviosismo – aaa… y ¿tienes alguna habilidad? – Pregunta nerviosa.

-bueno yo… - me devano los sesos pensando en que decirle, por alguna razón quiero impresionarla – bueno, se hornear casi cualquier tipo de pan y yo… decoro los pasteles que exhibimos en la panadería.

-¿Enserio? – Me pregunta con un toque de incredulidad en su voz – a Prim le encanta como los decoras, me arrastra cada semana a verlos.

-sí, los decoro desde hace años, además soy bueno dibujando.

-si – dice – en verdad decoras maravillosamente los pasteles y …- duda un minuto y al final agrega – también eres bueno en la lucha ¿cierto? Siempre quedas segundo justo detrás de tu hermano.

-si – admito y siento que un sonrojo me llega a la cara, no puedo creer que ella me haya notado en estos años – y tú, eres muy buena con el arco – me atrevo a decir – mi padre comenta que siempre les das en el ojo de las ardillas que cazas, jamás agujeras el cuerpo.

La miro de reojo y las comisuras de sus labios se levantan ligeramente, no es una sonrisa pero, la hace ver hermosa. – También cantas hermoso - ¡o no! ¿Por qué lo dije? No sé qué hacer, ella voltea a veme curiosa y confundida.

-¿A qué te refieres? – inquiere. Estoy atrapado, se que ella no me dejara dejarla con la duda, ahora tengo que decirle.

-yo… bueno el primer día de clases cuando teníamos cinco la maestra de la clase de música pregunto quién se sabía la canción del valle – comienzo a relatar – tu levantaste la mano como una bala. Ella te puso de pie sobre un taburete y te hizo cantarla.

- Guau, tienes una memoria asombrosa – comenta vacilante, después parece procesar la información y percatarse de algo, me mira seriamente - ¿Cómo es que lo recuerdas?

-yo… - me tiene atrapado, bien podría decirle lo que siento sobre ella, mi amor, pero, por alguna razón se que no es el momento aun no lo es – bueno... yo, es solo que… me fascino como cantaste.

- de acuerdo – dice confundida y no del todo convencida, pero mira hacia otra parte y abandona el tema.

Pasan un par de minutos en silencio total y al final pregunto: ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

Una sonrisa llega a sus labios. Una verdadera sonrisa – verde ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-Naranja – le digo.

-¿Cómo el pelo de Effie? – Effie Trinket es la escolta del distrito doce de los juegos, el año pasado traía una peluca color naranja calabaza, lo cual la hacía parecer más ridícula de lo que normalmente parece.

Me rio ante esta comparación y le aclaro – no, un poco más apagado, como el atardecer.

Sonríe y mira el cielo, luego se levanta del suelo y me dice – bien, eres agradable Peeta, - dice con… ¿acaso eso fue una sonrisa traviesa? No lo sé pero me ah dejado sin habla - pero me tengo que ir, iré a cerciorarme de que mi hermanita este bien y si querrá venir a clases o no. Está enferma – me aclara.

-¿te puedo acompañar? – pregunto, o que idiota soy seguramente me dirá que no y si dice que si será para no hacerme sentir patético.

-yo…


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3.

-yo… - muerde ligeramente su labio, seguramente por nerviosismo y dice: Está bien, puedes venir.

Me da su mano y me jala para ayudarme a levantarme, después desgraciadamente la suelta y caminamos hacia su casa tranquilamente, sin cruzar palabra alguna.

Es una linda y hospitalaria casita de la veta. Ella abre la puerta y me invita a pasar.

-¿Cómo esta? – le pregunta preocupada a su madre, refiriéndose a Prim.

Yo me quedo esperando en la sala. ¿Es mi imaginación o habla con su madre de manera más fría que con todos?

-Ya está mejor, preferiría que descansara, pero es su decisión – le dice, después se percata de mi presencia, mira a Katniss y enarca una ceja.

-Oh, mamá el es Peeta Mellark el hijo del panadero, nos asignaron juntos a un proyecto de cívica – explica ella encogiéndose de hombros y mirándome nerviosa.

-Es un gusto Peeta – dice ella dándome una sonrisa.

Nos damos la mano y ella me da una gran sonrisa y después se retira a una habitación para traer a Prim.

Prim esta sonriente como siempre, pero, se ve cansada y enferma, con grandes ojeras debajo de sus ojos.

Katniss prácticamente corre hacia ella y se agacha para quedar a su altura y le pregunta mientras sujeta sus brazos:

-¿Estás segura patito? – la preocupación y cariño con la que le habla a Prim hace que me enamore cada vez mas de ella, y ella no tiene idea de todo lo que la amo.

-sí, eh faltado tres días, tengo que ir – le dice y después me mira y me da una gran sonrisa - ¿Qué hace Peeta Mellark aquí? – le pregunta a Katniss sonriente con sus celestes ojos brillantes.

-Estamos juntos en un proyecto de la escuela y me pregunto si me podía acompañar – se encoje de hombros y Prim pierde el brillo de sus ojos – espera… ¿Se conocen?

-no, pero es el chico más popular de la escuela – le explica Prim – es imposible no conocerlo.

Me rio un poco, para que después los tres salgamos de su casa y caminemos hacia la escuela, Prim se pasa todo el camino hablando con ambos. Cuando llegamos Katniss nos dice que tiene una clase y nos deja a ambos solos, yo tengo el horario diferente y hoy falto mi profesor por lo que tengo esta hora libre.

La observo irse hacia el edificio embobado, su trenza color negro meciéndose con el viento.

-le hablaré bien de ti – me dice repentinamente Prim.

-¿Qué? – le pregunto confundido.

-todo el distrito doce lo sabe, Peeta. Todos saben, menos ella que estás loco por mi hermana. Tranquilo, no se lo diré, pero si le hablare bien de ti, ella me escucha y si me agradas tendrás puntos a tu favor.

Después de eso entra al salón.

Ahora tengo algo muy claro. Las hermanas Everdeen son únicas.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4.

Me quedo sorprendido, pensando lo que me dijo Prim y sonrió para mi mismo ante la posibilidad de eso, de poder tener una oportunidad con Katniss.

Ese sería mi sueño hecho realidad.

Desgraciadamente ese día no tengo ninguna hora en común con Katniss y no la vuelvo a ver en el resto del día.

Aun así fue un gran día y me voy a mi casa con una sonrisa enorme y hago los labores de la casa que me tocan sin quejarme y completamente gustoso, tengo que aprovechar mi buen humor, nada lo podrá arruinar hoy.

Antes de irme a mi habitación a descansar ayudo a mis hermanos a limpiar la escalera y accidentalmente el cubo de basura me cae en la cara, en la mejilla derecha, no fue nada grave, pero si me dejó un gran moretón.

…

Al día siguiente cuando llego, ella ya esta esperándome en el árbol (a pesar de que es temprano), le sonrió y ella me responde con una pequeña y muy, muy tímida sonrisa.

-¿Sabes? – me dice en voz baja una vez que me eh sentado – le agradas mucho a Prim, todo el día de ayer habló maravillas de ti. Nunca había conocido a alguien que le agradara tanto.

-solo exagera – le digo restándole importancia, pero sonriendo porque la pequeña Prim cumplió con lo que me dijo. Siento mis mejillas calientes.

-no, no lo hace – susurra sorprendiéndome y ahora mirándome a los ojos – yo… -baja ligeramente la mirada supongo que pensando en lo va a decir, parece tener una batalla interna - yo quería agradecerte por… por lo del pan.

-¿lo del pan? ¿Cuándo éramos niños? – no puedo creer que lo recuerde, pero su mirada se ve sincera, estoy seguro que lo dice honestamente. Ella no es de las que mienten, o al menos eso creo.

-sí, me salvaste la vida y también a Prim, gracias Peeta – después de eso me abraza, el calor que emana su cuerpo es maravilloso y me permito cerrar los ojos y devolverle el abrazo. No puedo recordar cuándo fue la primera vez que desee poder abrazarla y que al fin pase. Es… hermoso.

-no fue nada – digo aun entre sus brazos – deberías de olvidarlo.

-pero, no me conocías – continua hablando sorprendida y confundida y ahora separándose de mí con sus mejillas teñidas de un suave tono rosa- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Bajo la mirada avergonzado – porque… me necesitabas y no podía permitir que te pasara algo– tomo su mano y siento mis mejillas arder – no podía.

-¿Por qué no permitirías que me pasara algo? – pregunta confundida y mirándome a los ojos para que después su mirada pase entre nuestras manos entrelazadas, y sus mejillas pasen de rosa a rojo.

-yo… no puedo decirte…. No aún – suspiro resignado, no logro reunir el valor suficiente para decirle que la amo.

-¿Algún día me lo dirás? – me pregunta con ojos brillantes.

-algún día, pronto, te lo prometo – no le puedo negar nada a esta mujer y ella no tiene idea de el poder que ejerce sobre mí. Me sonríe y deja un beso en mi mejilla sobre mi moretón. Ahora si me sonrojo completamente.

-gracias – me dice y se concentra en su libreta y suelta mi mano, pero no antes de darme una tímida sonrisa que esconde con la libreta.

…

Las siguientes dos semanas han sido las mejores de mi vida iniciando desde ese día, todas las mañanas nos vemos y platicamos. Lentamente me eh ganado su confianza, no hemos avanzado mucho en la tarea, pero, es lo que menos me importa porque se podría decir que ahora somos amigos, buenos amigos.

Hace un par de días Gale decidió dejar la escuela y trabajar en las minas, por lo que ahora yo siempre la acompaño a su casa junto con Prim. Ella discutió con Gale y ahora ya no se hablan, así que ahora paso más tiempo con ella, aunque no es mucho porque tiene que ir a cazar.

Me siento culpable porque me alegra que ya no pase tiempo con Gale, porque es como si ya no tuviera competencia y eso me alegra pero no reduce la culpa ya que en parte fue mi culpa.

Estábamos en el pórtico de su casa, sentados con nuestras espaldas recargadas en la pared, conversando y mirando las estrellas. Era una noche fresca.

Flashback:

-Catnip ¿Podemos hablar? – pregunta Gale desde la entrada, sorprendiendo a ambos por sus silenciosos pasos. Tiene el ceño fruncido y me mira amenazadoramente. Lo usual.

-Claro, Gale – dice Katniss, levantándose de mi lado y caminando hacia él.

Ambos caminan uno o dos metros alejados de mí y aunque es grosero me esfuerzo por escuchar que es lo que Gale quiere decirle.

*tenemos un trato. Te doy parte de mis ganancias si me das mi parte de lo que cazas*

*lo sé, te estoy dando lo que corresponde, no me eh quedado con nada mas*

*me estás dando menos de lo que cazas normalmente*

*quizás porque no me estas ayudando a cazar y por eso traigo menos presas*

Nunca la había escuchado sarcástica y enfadada con un toque de reproche.

*¿No es acaso que pasas demasiado tiempo con ese panadero?* pregunta el visiblemente enfadado

*es una tarea, entiéndelo Gale*

*pues no me parece que estuvieran haciendo tarea*

*tenemos que conocernos y además… ahora es mi amigo*

*te esta distrayendo…*

* ¿Realmente ese es tu problema Gale? O ¿es otra cosa?*

*no se de que hablas*

*te conozco bien. se lo que piensas y tu sabes que entre nosotros dos no puede haber nada*

*no me vuelvas a hablar en tu vida y no necesito tu compasión*

Fin del Flashback

Y con eso se fue y terminó su amistad.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5.

Mañana es el cumpleaños número doce de Prim y como sorpresa le llevaré un pastel decorado por mí, espero que le guste.

Durante los veranos trabajo en todo lo que me es posible para los comerciantes y siempre obtengo una pequeña cantidad que eh estado ahorrando desde los cinco años, así que uso una pequeña parte de mis ahorros para comprarle en secreto (que mi madre no se entere) el pastel a mi padre, decorarlo y llevarlo al cumpleaños de Prim.

Lo decoro con mucho esmero. Esforzándome en cada detalle, cada color que mezclo, el pétalo de cada flor, para que quede perfecto y refleje alegría y le guste a Prim.

Cuando al fin está listo meto el pastel a una caja de cartón y me voy a bañar. Me visto con una camiseta verde ya que es el color favorito de Katniss.

Katniss y su madre le organizarán una pequeña fiesta sorpresa a Prim con sus amigos; y Katniss me invitó.

Tomo el pastel y me dirijo a la veta, cuando toco la puerta me abre la madre de Katniss, y sonríe al ver la caja con el pastel.

-Peeta, no debiste –dice al ver el pastel que llevo en mis manos (ya que la caja no tiene tapa) tiene una gran sonrisa, señal inequívoca de que el regalo le va a encantar a Prim – pasa, deja el pastel sobre la mesa. Katniss llegará con Prim en media hora, ponte cómodo.

Han llegado cinco niños más, algunos de la veta y otros hijos de comerciantes. Me siento en el sillón mientras los niños juegan.

La madre de Katniss se sienta a mi lado. Suspira y dice mirando a los niños – ella usó como pretexto el que le agradas a Prim para invitarte – me sorprende lo que dice – desde que ustedes se volvieron amigos la mayoría del tiempo casi la veo feliz, ¿sabes?, no me gusta la idea de que Katniss tenga novio a esta edad, pero tú la haces feliz, y la haces olvidarse de sus problemas incluso mejor de lo que lo hacía Gale. Hazla feliz Peeta.

Después de eso se levanta y se va a atender la puerta, ¿acaso todo el doce sabe lo que siento por Katniss? pero, me llena de esperanza lo que me ah dicho su madre. Aunque Katniss tiene problemas con ella y no le dice nada de lo que sucede en su vida, su madre la conoce.

Cuando Katniss llega con Prim, ella entra primero para poder ver la reacción de Prim, que es de completa felicidad en cuanto ve a sus amigos. Y más cuando ve el pastel que le eh regalado. Es solo de un piso, pero tiene varias flores (Primroses y lilys de hecho) de todos colores y tamaños, con pequeñas perlas de azúcar color rosa.

Prim esta rebosante de alegría y me agradece cientos de veces por el pastel, también a Katniss y su madre por la sorpresa, cantamos una canción por su cumpleaños, para ella y después va a comer pastel y jugar con sus amigos.

Katniss también luce feliz, ya que si su hermana está feliz ella también lo está. Se sienta a mi lado en el pequeño sofá y me sonríe. Realmente me sonríe. Algo realmente hermoso de ver.

-gracias, - me dice mirándome a los ojos – no recuerdo haber visto tan feliz a Prim desde hace mucho tiempo y además hoy iba a ser un cumpleaños muy difícil, su cumpleaños doce. Jamás lograré encontrar una manera de agradecerte.

-no tienes porque hacerlo – digo encogiéndome de hombros – es suficiente con verla feliz – y es cierto, el ver feliz a un niño aquí en el doce es un hermoso regalo y como bonus el que Katniss este feliz es mejor, ya que si ella está feliz yo soy feliz.

-ya encontraré la manera de agradecerte – dice con aire misterioso, entrecerrando los ojos e inclinándose un poco sobre mí. Me dan unas enormes ganas de besarla, pero me contengo.

-¿ustedes son novios? – nos sorprende diciéndonos un niño de la veta, parado frente a nosotros, observándonos curioso. Mis ojos se abren como platos y un sonrojo llega a mis mejillas, veo de reojo a Katniss y ella también esta sonrojada.

-no, solo somos amigos – aclara ella nerviosamente y se aleja un poco de mi. ¿Por qué lo preguntó? Acaso es que… ¿actuamos como si fuéramos pareja?

-oh, qué triste – dice el niño llevándose un trozo de pastel a la boca – hacen linda pareja.

Después de eso se va y ambos nos quedamos mudos y sonrojados.

-¿quieres pastel? – pregunta Katniss de manera nerviosa, yo solo me limito a asentir. Se levanta rápidamente del sillón y va por pastel. Cuando regresa con el pastel y me da un trozo nuestras manos se rozan y nos provoca un sonrojo a ambos. Comemos el pastel silenciosamente y luego ella dice – mañana no creo que podamos hacer tarea.

Espero que no sea una excusa por el incomodo momento que hemos pasado. - ¿Por qué? – pregunto. O que estúpido soy. ¿Por qué lo hice?

-La hermana de Gale (Posy) está enferma y el vendrá a traerla para que mi madre la revise, osea que él estará aquí y no… no quiero verlo, no aun y me quedare en el bosque mientras tanto. No tengo otro lugar a donde ir – me explica ella bajando la mirada.

-podrías quedarte en mi casa – O no. Ahora si me rechazará.

-Está bien – dice casi sin pensarlo, dejo escapar un suspiro – estaré ahí a las cinco ¿te parece?

Asiento. Katniss irá a mi casa. A una cita, tal vez es de estudio, pero una cita al fin y al cabo.

Podría bailar de felicidad ahora mismo.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6.

Me despierto más temprano de lo normal; con un nuevo pensamiento en mi cabeza. Un pensamiento que nunca habría podido imaginar en mi vida "Katniss vendrá hoy a mi casa" y lo mejor de todo: mi madre no estará hoy en casa.

Tres veces a la semana va a su "club de lectura" desde hace un mes, pero, en realidad no leen, los libros son demasiado caros aquí en el doce, solo se reúne con varias mujeres chismosas, esposas de comerciantes, ah hablar mal de la gente y burlarse. Odio que haga eso, pero hoy lo agradezco, porque nunca regresa antes de las diez de la noche y así no me arriesgaré a que Katniss tenga un encuentro desagradable con mi madre.

Hoy estoy de un humor excelente y trabajo con esmero y dedicación en la panadería, ignoro las bromas de mis hermanos hacia mí, a causa de mi enorme sonrisa y gracias a toda la energía que tengo termino una hora antes mi trabajo en la panadería. En cuanto mi padre me dice que me puedo retirar salgo prácticamente corriendo hacia mi habitación y me ducho lo más rápido que puedo. Me pongo unos pantalones cafés y una camiseta verde menta. Me peino con cuidado, pero con un estilo rebelde. Recuerdo que una vez Katniss me dijo que le gustaba más como me veía sin peinarme, que el estilo despeinado me hacía ver mejor, así que si ah ella le gusta yo no soy nadie para discutírselo.

Cinco minutos antes de las cinco, salgo de la habitación y bajo apresuradamente las escaleras. Cuando estoy al pie de la escalera me intercepta Scone y me pregunta:

-¿Por qué tan arreglado Peeta? ¿Vas a alguna parte en especial?

-Se está midiendo la ropa que usará para mi boda con Katniss – enarco una ceja confundido por su broma de mal gusto - ¿recuerdas que te di tres semanas? Hoy terminan así que…

En ese momento se escucha la campana de la panadería y empujo a Roti y a Scone para poder asegurarme de que es Katniss. Acerté. Apenas cruzo la puerta y la veo está a unos metros de la puerta, se ve hermosa con unos pantalones negros suelto y una blusa naranja atardecer ligeramente ajustada. Apenas me ve y me da una pequeña y muy tímida pero sincera sonrisa.

-Ven – le digo, y le ofrezco mi mano, ella la toma casi sin dudar y la guio a través de los hornos, para llegar a la cocina en donde empieza la casa. Intento ignorar el dulce cosquilleo que se forma en mi cuerpo cada vez que la toco, y esa sensación de que su mano encaja perfectamente con la mía.

En cuanto entro a la cocina están mis dos hermanos y mi padre recargados en la barra platicando. Roti y Scone dejan de hablar y abren los ojos como platos al ver a Katniss. Mi padre también se ve sorprendido, pero no tanto, solo me da una pequeña sonrisa llena de orgullo y diversión.

-Papá, chicos, ella es Katniss – la presento, fingiendo que ellos no saben quién es. Me permito una pequeña sonrisa al ver la cara de Roti, es el más sorprendido, seguramente creería que nunca lograría acercarme a ella. Abre la boca para decir algo cuando ve nuestras manos unidas, pero no salen palabras, lo cual me divierte mas, parece un pez boqueando en busca de agua – Katniss. El es mi padre y ellos son mis dos hermanos mayores Roti y Scone.

Ella les da una pequeña sonrisa y susurra un tímido "hola" que apenas escucho, pero casi puedo sentir el calor que desprenden sus mejillas. Estrecho suavemente su mano y la llevo arriba, a mi habitación.

Cuando llegamos a mi habitación y abro la puerta me doy cuenta que sigo de la mano de Katniss. La invito a pasar y ambos nos sentamos en mi cama. Uno frente al otro. Ambos sonreímos instantáneamente. Compartiendo algo sincero y privado.

-Gracias por dejarme pasar el día aquí – me dice al poco tiempo.

-no es nada – respondo, encogiéndome de hombros.

-Peeta – me llama un poco agudo y ligeramente nerviosa – ¿soy yo… o acaso desde que nos conocemos usas más el color verde? – dice.

Un ligero sonrojo llega a mis mejillas – No lo había notado – miento, diablos odio mentirle, pero si le digo la verdad tendría que confesarle mis sentimientos. Aun no estoy listo – ¿Sabes…? ahora que lo noto, ambos traemos el color favorito del otro hoy. En nuestra ropa, quiero decir – digo como si nada.

Se sonroja ligeramente ¿Por qué lo hizo? No lo sé. Daria lo que fuera por saber lo que piensa de mi. Por saber lo que pasa por esa mente aguda y autentica que no me deja conocerla completamente y que no me dice lo que piensa.

-Deberíamos de avanzar con la tarea, no hemos hecho nada – dice seria y con el ceño fruncido y rehuyendo mi mirada. Esto es a lo que me refiero, de un segundo a otro cambia. ¿Por qué no puedo leerla? Sé que si ella intentara saber lo que pienso lo sabría instantáneamente, pero yo puedo pasar un día entero sin tener la más mínima idea de lo que piensa.

Yo asiento levemente y comenzamos a hacer la tarea, logramos escribir dos cuartillas, ahora solo nos faltan ocho más.

…

Después de una horas Katniss se fue a su casa, no pasó mucho entre nosotros, solo conversamos, lo mismo de siempre, la única diferencia fue que para despedirse dejó un beso en mi mejilla. Fue lo más maravilloso que me había pasado en la vida.

…

Casi hemos terminado la tarea, solo nos faltan tres cuartillas, faltan dos semanas para el baile. Eh pensado seriamente en invitarla, pero temo que me rechace. Estoy tan concentrado en mis pensamientos que no me percato que el profesor de historia me ah hecho una pregunta. Desgraciadamente el profesor no estaba con el mejor humor del mundo y me dice que me quedaré castigado una hora más. En cuanto toca el timbre todos se levantan y comienzan a recoger sus cosas, Katniss me da una sonrisa triste y deja una nota sobre mi banco antes de irse.

Búscame en la alambrada en cuanto salgas del castigo, necesito verte.

Katniss.

Una pequeña sonrisa surge en mi rostro, y me pregunto qué cosa querrá decirme.

…

Está sentada a un par de metros de la alambrada que rodea al bosque, cuando finalmente me ve me da una pequeña sonrisa y se levanta en un solo y ágil movimiento.

-Recibí tu nota – le digo - ¿Por qué querías que te viera aquí?

-Quiero que conozcas el bosque – me dice mirándome a los ojos. Me concentro en esos hermosos ojos grises y veo algo de emoción, en verdad quiere que conozca el bosque y yo no la decepcionaré.

-Está bien – le digo decidido.

Me da una media sonrisa, y toma mi mano. Es la primera vez que lo hace sin dudar. Camina rumbo a la alambrada, se detiene un segundo y después la cruza con total naturalidad y me ayuda a hacerlo. Caminamos aun tomados de la mano por el bosque, ella guiándome. Aquí se respira diferente, es tranquilo y el aire se siente más limpio, el canto de los sinsajos me deja maravillado, ahora veo porque le fascina el lugar, ella lo nota y ahora si me sonríe.

Caminamos por una hora más y finalmente llegamos a un lago. Es hermoso, ella se sienta sobre el tronco de un roble caído y me siento a su lado, en cuanto lo hago ella recarga su cabeza sobre mis hombros y me permito una pequeña sonrisa ante aquella acción nada común de ella.

-¿Sabes? hace años que no venia aquí, no ah cambiado nada el lago– me dice un par de minutos después, mientras mira concentradamente un sinsajo.

-¿ni siquiera has traído a Gale aquí? – pregunto incrédulo y paso unos mechones de su fleco por detrás de su oreja. Me voltea a ver con el ceño fruncido ante la mención de Gale por un minuto o dos para después suspirar.

-No. solo tú, mi padre y yo conocemos este lago – dice y una ligera sombra de tristeza recorre su cara y es perfectamente acompañada con una ligera brisa y llovizna que hace que algunos cortos mechones de cabello negros se liberen de su trenza– siempre me ah gustado aquí, pero, desde que el murió no lo había visitado porque me recuerda demasiado a él – no puedo creer que me este diciendo esto, es decir es extraño que ella se abra ante alguien y ahora me está revelando sus sentimientos – se que él está feliz donde sea que esté y lo único que me mantenía luchando es Prim. Yo antes quería estar con él, pensaba que cuando ella creciera y se casara yo escaparía del distrito, sola y jamás regresaría. Ese era mi plan y entonces llegaste tu y lo arruinas todo – no entiendo lo que me dice, así que dejo que siga hablando – llegas tu y cambias mi vida, me demuestras que la vida puede ser buena sin importar que tan grandes sean nuestras pérdidas, me enseñas a tener esperanza, haces que quiera vivir, y no sé cómo ni porque lo haces, a veces creo saberlo pero me doy cuenta de que eres demasiado bueno para mí, que no… no te merezco – dice.

Me ah dejado sin palabras. Me voltea a ver y un par de lágrimas silenciosas bajan por su cara. Me acerco un poco a ella para limpiar sus lágrimas.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? – me pregunta sacudiendo su cabeza y mas lagrimas luchan por salir. No se ah que se refiere, pero, estoy a pocos centímetros de ella y estoy considerando seriamente terminar la distancia y besarla, cuando ella me sorprende lanzándose sobre mí y me besa.

¿Es cierto que sus brazos están alrededor de mi cuello? ¿Acaso es cierto que sus labios están en contacto con los míos? ¿Es cierto que Katniss me está besando? ¿Es real la desesperación con la que se mueven sus labios contra los míos? No lo puedo creer, me percato de que estoy tan sorprendido de que no eh correspondido su beso cuando ella se aleja de mi y dice: - tal vez no debí de hacerlo yo… - pero no permito que se aleje mas y tomo su cara entre mis manos y esta vez soy yo quien la besa, no perderé esta oportunidad que eh esperado por once años. Es tan cálida y suave la sensación, se forma un enorme vacío de olas que chocan contra rocas en mi estomago y es como si ella fuera parte de mi. Ella me corresponde de inmediato, sus labios se mueven desesperadamente y buscando consuelo contra los míos. La tomo con decisión y delicadeza de la barbilla y nuca. Sin permitir que se aleje y profundizo el beso, mi lengua entra en contacto con la suya y suelta un pequeño sonido entre gemido y suspiro. La levanto ligeramente y la siento sobre mi regazo, y extiende sus largas piernas por detrás de mi espalda, pasa sus brazos por detrás de mi cuello de nuevo y se aferra a mi; acercándome si es posible mas a ella y acaricio lentamente sus brazos hasta que mis manos llegan a su cintura y descansan ahí. Abrazándola fuertemente y con dulzura, acaricio su espalda.

No tengo idea de cuánto duramos así, solo sé que cuando al fin nos separamos el sol se ah ido, ella no cambia su posición, hasta después de un rato, aun con los ojos cerrados muy lentamente esconde su cara en mi cuello y yo tengo la sonrisa más grande y estúpida que alguien podría tener en el mundo. Su cálida y ahora tranquila respiración contra mi cuello me hace cosquillas y me causa cálidos y suaves temblores.

-¿Katniss?

-¿sí? – me pregunta ella aun con su cara en mi cuello.

-¿podemos hablar sobre ese beso? – le pregunto. Ella lentamente aleja su cara de su escondite en mi cuello y me voltea a ver y noto que está completamente roja. Sus delgados y sonrosados labios están ligeramente inflamados. Se ve hermosa cuando se sonroja - ¿Por qué me besaste?

-yo… no lo sé – me dice negando con la cabeza y bajando su mirada – es solo que últimamente me haces sentir diferente y yo… No sé, solo me dejé llevar.

Es cierto, solo nos dejamos llevar (las cosas siempre salen mejor cuando no planeas y simplemente te dejas llevar) Dejamos que la pasión nos gobernara, pero sé que detrás de todo esto había mas que pasión, se que el amor no solo venia de mi parte, había, definitivamente había, por lo menos cariño de su parte.

En este momento no podría estar más feliz, creo que finalmente es hora de revelarle mis sentimientos.

Pongo mis dedos sobre sus labios y bajan lentamente hasta su barbilla y la levanto delicadamente para que me mire.– Katniss, eh querido decirte esto hace mucho tiempo yo… estoy enamorado de ti – su cara llega a todas las tonalidades posibles de rojo - ¿recuerdas cuando te conté sobre cuando cantaste el primer día de clases? – ella asiente cautelosa confundida, pero sin perder el adorable rubor de sus mejillas – bueno, ese día me enamore de ti, se que solo teníamos cinco años pero desde ese día no te puedo olvidar. Te amo Katniss, siempre lo eh hecho y ya no lo puedo callar, no puedo estar más tiempo alejado de ti. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-yo… - muerde su labio inferior y frunce el ceño, luego se relaja y su mirada se vuelve ausente por cerca de cinco minutos. Cada segundo es una enorme agonía que quema mis huesos y me mata por dentro. Después me ve a los ojos, se inclina sobre mí y me besa ligeramente – si Peeta, si quiero ser tu novia – dice finalmente con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ahora soy yo quien la beso, lleno su cara de besos, sus mejillas, su frente, su barbilla, sus ojos cerrados, sus labios, toda su cara es objeto de mi devoción.

Ella suelta una ligera y baja risa, que me hace sonreír realmente. Vuelvo a unir mis labios con los de ella y uno ambas manos con las de ella mientras le susurro una y otra vez que la quiero.

No puedo creer que al fin Katniss sea mi novia, no creo que sea posible que haya alguna palabra para definir mi dicha. Cuando ah oscurecido totalmente nos vemos obligados a regresar a casa, la acompaño a su casa tomados de la mano – como hare todos los días a partir de hoy – cuando estoy a punto de irme ella me jala y me besa, apretando sus labios contra los míos en un beso desesperado, yo inmediatamente le correspondo.

-buenas noches – me dice completamente sonrojada a los pocos segundos y entra a su casa corriendo sin dejarme decir nada.


End file.
